The Wooing Of Stefan Salvatore
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Someone is sending Stefan some very generous gifts, but all he's really interested in is the coffee...until the kittens come along. But who is being so generous...and why? Klefan.


I'm celebrating two weeks of freedom from work with this piece that's been lying around on my laptop for a long time.

Shout out to Jo - 'What would Stefan do if he were given a box of kittens?' for inspiring me and Donna for kittens...

x

x

It started with coffee, perfectly ground burning hot black coffee exactly the way Stefan liked it.

The first morning it arrived was a stormy Saturday. Stefan woke slowly, enjoying the change that came from sleep to wakefulness. He stretched and yawned, and then the scent caught his nose.

Coffee, delicious smelling coffee. A black card cup, one of the take away ones, rested innocently on his bedside locker. Stefan sat up, popped the lid off and took a sip, realizing too late it could have been a trick.

It wasn't; the coffee tasted perfect and it burned his tummy in the way that all coffees should. Stefan got up and pulled a shirt over his shoulders so he could wander downstairs and thank whomever brought it. He found Damon and Elena in the kitchen, both wearing what they'd slept in, staring at a large wicker basket on the center of the counter.

'Who brought this?' Stefan held the cup up.

They both shook their heads and turned suspicious eyes back to the basket. Stefan looked into the basket and saw card with his name sitting on top of a pile of muffins. 'White chocolate and raspberry,' Stefan muttered as he lifted one out and brought it to his nose. His tummy grumbled at him and Stefan groaned.

'What if it's dangerous, Stefan there could be vervain in it?' Elena said but Stefan was already pulling it apart.

'It's not,' Stefan said as he ate it. He sat at the table and sipped his coffee, and he wondered who brought him coffee and muffins, and more importantly why. He ate another two muffins and wished he had more coffee to wash them down. He settled for their own admittedly great blend.

On Sunday there was coffee again, but on his desk lay a beautiful leather bound journal and a blue pen. Stefan turned the journal over in his hands a few times before he set it carefully on the corner of the desk.

There was no coffee on Monday, and Stefan tried not to feel disappointed. He found Damon in the living room staring at a wooden box. 'What is it?'

'I have no idea, it's addressed to you,' Damon shrugged. Elena kissed Damon's cheek and hurried out to class, leaving them to contemplate the box. They opened it carefully and Stefan reached inside to lift the large painting out. It was a landscape that looked vaguely familiar.

'You sure this wasn't you?' Stefan folded his arms but Damon looked as confused as Stefan felt. The insurance papers accompanying it valued it at six figures. He spent the rest of the day wondering where to place it.

On Tuesday it was blood, in bags, with no labels or markings. 'It must be laced with vervain?' Damon said. They tried it, and found it to be regular o neg. Oddly, Stefan didn't have to fight the urge to consume it immediately, one bag was enough.

Stefan was almost afraid to go downstairs on Wednesday but there was nothing there. On Wednesday evening everybody piled into the house to discuss a new witch in town who was targeting Bonnie. A knock on the door drew Damon's attention, but it was Stefan he called for.

'What's up?' Stefan asked as he joined Damon. 'Who ordered pizza?'

'You, apparently,' Damon said.

'Uh, no, I didn't,' Stefan looked between the delivery guy and his brother.

'It's all been paid for,' the delivery guy said.

'By whom?' Stefan asked. Damon started to take the boxes muttering about free food.

The delivery guy shrugged. 'I deliver the pizza dude, that's it.'

There were pizzas, garlic bread, wings, wedges and sodas. Stefan chewed on a slice of Hawaiian and decided he needed to start doing some detective work.

When he woke in the morning, there was coffee.

* * *

'What are the Mikaelsons doing back in town?' Tyler asked as he leaned in close. 'Caroline?'

'I don't know,' Caroline shrugged. Kol was drinking at the bar, and Stefan had seen Elijah and Hayley walk hand in hand through the town earlier.

'Klaus is probably up to some evil,' Damon said.

'So did your secret admirer leave you any gifts today?' Bonnie asked.

Stefan rolled his eyes. 'A cinema ticket. For a movie tonight. Some old western.'

'Stefan's going in, and I'm going to guard the door,' Damon said.

'A Friday night cinema date on your own?' Matt screwed his nose up.

'Stefan's one of these boring guys who goes to the cinema alone all the time,' Damon made a face.

'I happen to like going on my own, I can concentrate,' Stefan defended. 'There's no one beside me crunching or asking me stupid questions.'

No one Stefan recognized was there so he ordered a coffee and ate his popcorn in peace. He couldn't quite dispel the feeling of eyes on his back though. Damon reported nothing when Stefan got out either.

Stefan tried to stay up all night, but he woke around seven. There was a pain from the way his neck was lying, a blanket over his lap that he hadn't put there, and a coffee next to an original signed copy of _The Great Gatsby_.

* * *

'It's like how a cat brings dead things to their family,' Damon explained on Sunday. His feet where on the coffee table next to the fruit basket Stefan had received.

'I don't know I'm starting to feel like I'm in Rosewood,' Stefan shrugged. 'I think I'll make a fruit salad.'

Caroline laughed. 'Do you think you're being taunted by A?'

'Sometimes A does nice things too?' Stefan shrugged.

'I doubt it,' Elena scoffed as she wiped mango juice from her chin.

On Monday there was coffee. Stefan headed to the store and examined their collection of security cameras. He had selected a package and rounded the corner when he bumped into Klaus.

'Who do you think you are? Me?' Klaus nodded at the box with a teasing smile.

'Oh, can't be too safe these days,' Stefan said. Klaus was holding a child and her hand was curled in his Henley. 'So is this Hope?'

The little girl smiled at him and Stefan stuck his tongue out.

'Don't teach my child bad manners!' Klaus snapped playfully.

Stefan smiled at her and made a face. She giggled.

'I should go, it was nice seeing you Nik,' Stefan stepped around his old friend and headed to the register.

The next morning there was no coffee but another delivery of blood arrived by courier.

On Wednesday a wooden crate arrived with some expensive bottles of bourbon inside. It was addressed to Stefan but Damon took charge of it. On Thursday there was coffee again, and Stefan went to check the security footage. Each camera was covered with a black silk cloth.

Stefan spent Friday investigating every coffee shop in Mystic Falls to figure out the origin of the cups but no one recognized it. Stefan came home to a new reading chair.

'That things is big enough for two!' Damon complained.

'It's a nice chair though,' Stefan shrugged.

Stefan went to the Grill on Saturday to meet his brother. As he reached bills across the counter Matt pushed them away. 'I'll take it off your tab.'

'I don't have one Matt, that's probably Damon,' Stefan said.

'I don't have a tab,' Damon said. Alaric peered around Enzo at Stefan, and Stefan decided he would drink elsewhere.

'It's Stefan's tab,' Matt shrugged.

'Who opened it?' Stefan asked. Something tingled in his gut.

'I don't know man, I think I've been compelled,' Matt shrugged.

Stefan took his bottle to the pool table and nodded as he passed Klaus, Hope, Kol and Freya as they enjoyed a family meal. He had set his bottle down when Caroline introduced him to a cute brunette girl. Jackie was quiet, sweet and interested in old movies and sustainable living.

'I think the idea of growing my own food is really romantic,' Jackie said.

'I get it, the idea of self sufficiency, of being able to live naturally sounds perfect,' Stefan nodded.

'Yeah, that's so sweet,' she said as her warm hand slid up Stefan's thigh. 'I should really go.'

'Can I walk you home?' Stefan said softly.

'Yeah, let me go to the restroom first,' she whispered.

Stefan smiled as she left and checked the time on his phone.

'Stefan,' Jackie sniffed.

'Ready?' Stefan stood.

'Look, I have to go there's been an emergency at home,' Jackie said.

'I'll take you,' Stefan said but she was looking around her and wringing her hands.

'It's okay, I'll go, look, I'll see you around,' with that she was out the door.

Stefan slumped into his seat and ignored the laughs of Damon and his cronies. Stefan creaked his neck from side to side and then stood and shrugged into his jacket, and headed out into the beating rain.

There was coffee on Sunday, again, and a surprise by the front door. The box was large, and the note on top said 'so you won't be lonely'. Stefan didn't recognize the handwriting. Inside the box were two puppies and four kittens.

* * *

'I think we should call this one Donovan,' Damon held up the Golden Retriever pup. 'He's blond, looks adorable and he seems a bit dense.'

'Be nice,' Elena smacked Damon's arm. She was cuddling a black kitten that she named Silas. Silas didn't look like he was enjoying her attention, he was busy scowling at her and trying in vain to escape.

Stefan watched as Katherine the tiger stripe kitten pounced on Kai, the brown one. Kai turned, hissed and they began to wrestle. Katherine won.

'And this is Mason,' Damon caught the Husky puppy.

Stefan sighed and picked up the little cream colored kitten who had been sitting to the side watching everything. 'What shall we call you huh?'

'Markos?' Elena offered.

Stefan screwed his nose up. 'Nah.' He scratched the kittens ears and blue eyes looked into his. 'Klaus.'

Damon snorted and went back to keeping Donovan from chewing the rug.

'You both know that the kitten you called Klaus is a girl right?' Elena said. Silas landed on the floor, hissed at Katherine and Kai, and glared up at Stefan was he stroked Klaus' ears.

'He'll never find out,' Stefan said as he kissed the kittens soft head.

* * *

There was coffee on Monday. Stefan swung his legs out of bed and reached for the familiar looking mug.

'Ouch!' He cried. Katherine had sunk her claws deep into his left foot and her teeth were gnawing on his toe. He picked her up and she took a swipe at his face then tried to cuddle him. 'You suit your name.'

Kai pounced on him from under the bed as he stood and Stefan rolled his eyes. 'Go torture Damon.'

Silas was sitting in the bathroom watching himself in the mirror. 'Where's Klaus?' Stefan asked Silas but the kitten ignored him in favor of staring at the mirror. Stefan eventually found Klaus asleep underneath the duvet.

By the time he made it downstairs with the four evil kittens Damon was already in the garden with the puppies. Stefan finished his coffee and lifted the parcel addressed to him.

'Wow,' Damon said when Stefan held up the black designer shirt. 'That's a nice shirt. Your creepy admirer has good taste.'

Klaus sat at his feet and meowed. 'No, this isn't kitten fodder,' Stefan said. He set it away from kitten claws and scooped Klaus up.

'Do you have any idea who this is?' Damon asked.

Stefan shook his head. 'I've been wrecking my brain but I don't know,' Stefan sighed. 'I'm tired, you know and-' Stefan stopped but Damon nodded at him.

Stefan had been out a few times in the past week but every time he got chatting to someone interesting or attractive they suddenly ran away. He was agitated, he wanted to get laid but whomever this was, they were scaring people away.

'What?' Damon asked him.

'Do you think I'm being stalked?' Stefan asked. Katherine pounced on his leg again and both of them looked down at her as she clawed the leg of Stefan's pants.

'You do attract the crazies brother, Donovan! No!' Damon caught the puppy who was ready to cock his leg next to the hall table.

'What about you huh?' Stefan asked Klaus. There was a deep purr and with Katherine still wrapped around his leg biting at him he sat on the sofa. The villainous kittens climbed all over him.

* * *

Tuesday saw the arrival of _The Lord Of The Rings_ , another original publication, and on Wednesday another cinema ticket. No one turned up so Stefan slunk into his seat and enjoyed _Rebel Without A Cause_ alone. On Thursday there was coffee and a card box with a selection of four cupcakes. Stefan peered at the writing underneath each one detailing what it was.

'Can I have one?' Damon said from behind him.

'No. Go away,' Stefan said as he selected the lemon and vanilla one.

'Please, at least let me taste the icing on that one,' Damon pointed at the one Stefan held.

'I said no. Go away, it's my butter cream,' Stefan turned his back to Damon. Klaus sat at Stefan's feet peering up at him with wide bright eyes. Stefan picked the kitten up and offered a little butter cream from the tip of his finger. Klaus lapped it up.

'Selfish brat. I hope your stalker kidnaps you and breaks your legs and the foxes eat that overgrown rat!' Damon muttered darkly as he left the room.

'Don't listen to the nasty man,' Stefan said as he savored his cupcake and decided he didn't recognize the writing at all. He took the cupcakes to his room and considered asking his secret admirer to leave him a bag of coffee beans. He sat down with Klaus and Silas hopped onto the bed and set himself on the pillow. Stefan wondered where the other two were as he selected a book and sat in his new chair with Klaus on his lap.

Before bed he wrote a note and left it on his desk asking for beans. He felt like a boy at Christmas, but when he woke it was with disappointment that he didn't smell that now familiar aroma. A pair of jeans that Damon practically salivated over arrived later on.

On Saturday Stefan wanted to die. The box, just a normal brown cardboard box, was the most distressing thing Stefan had ever seen. He and Damon were staring in horror when Elena joined them.

'What is that thing?' Elena asked.

'A flashlight,' Damon screwed his face up. Elena picked it up and Stefan took a step back.

'I don't get it,' Elena said as she turned it over in her hands and then shook it. There was an odd clunking rattle inside it.

'It's a male masturbation toy,' Stefan said.

'It looks like a...'

'Butt hole,' Damon supplied. Elena tossed it into the box and wiped her hands on Damon's shirt. Damon pushed her away.

'Did your admirer-'

'Yes,' Stefan folded his arms.

'Oh. So it's a he?' Elena said.

Stefan turned and left them to it. He wished he'd gotten another cup of coffee.

Kai and Katherine were fighting on the stairs, but they stopped to create a joint assault when Stefan passed them by. Stefan patiently picked them off and sent them on their way.

'Brother you forgot your toy!' Damon called.

He ignored them and went to the safest Damon and kitten free place in the house - his shower.

On Sunday Stefan woke to a cup of coffee and a bag of beans next to it with an invoice for a years supply to be delivered weekly to the boarding house. Downstairs a case of fine Italian wines waited, so Stefan decided he would cook something delicious.

He met Klaus and Hope in the supermarket.

'I didn't picture you as a shopping kind of guy,' Stefan said. Hope was sitting in the trolley smiling up at her Daddy.

'Hope was out of yogurt tubes,' Klaus said.

Stefan tried not to smile but he couldn't help it. Klaus shopping for kids food was about the most adorable thing he'd ever seen in his life.

'You look like you're making something special,' Klaus peered into Stefan's basket with raised eyebrows.

'I have a date,' Stefan said.

Klaus scowled. 'A date.' His voice was tight and uninterested. Stefan felt for his old friend, Klaus was probably lonely, what with Hope to take care of. He seemed to have changed, mellowed, gentled even.

'Yes, with a delicious bottle of red wine,' Stefan sighed.

'And you're sharing it with...' Klaus tilted his head.

Stefan considered telling Klaus about the kittens that had taken to stalking him but decided against it.

'Myself. Damon and Elena are someplace else for the day,' Stefan said.

'What a pity you have to spend it alone,' Klaus looked through his lashes with a pout and Stefan ignored the jolt in his tummy. Klaus used to look at him like that in Chicago, when he was planning something particularly troublesome, or just plain naughty. Stefan remembered days where they would tumble around the bed until hunger got the better of them.

'We'll I'm not always the most exciting company,' Stefan grinned. Hope reached out and caught Klaus by the shirt. 'But if you want you and Hope could join me.'

'We wouldn't want to intrude,' Klaus said but Stefan could tell Klaus would accept. They had been firm friends once, and Klaus was good company when he was in the right mood.

'Of course you would, and besides, Hope will have great fun with the dogs,' Stefan said.

* * *

Mason and Donovan fell over each other as they scrambled towards Hope. The kittens scattered at the sight of the strangers, all except for Silas. He sat umoving and scowled at them from his favorite perch on the hall table.

'I didn't realize you kept domestic pets,' Klaus said as Hope kissed Donovan.

'They were gifts,' Stefan admitted. 'Anonymous gifts.'

'How generous,' Klaus said. Stefan took the shopping bags to the kitchen. Klaus followed him and Hope followed her Daddy. She sat on the floor with the dogs and Klaus watched Stefan cook. It was terribly domestic until Klaus let out a yell.

'Katherine!' Stefan scolded the kitten. Klaus' eyes bulged at the name and Stefan tried not to laugh. He could see Kai underneath the table and Kitten Klaus was peeking around the door.

'You named your cat after your ex girlfriend?' Klaus asked.

'Well she dug her claws into me the first time I met her and wouldn't let go,' Stefan shrugged.

'Dare I ask after the rest?' Klaus said with a grin.

'The rest?' Stefan asked.

'I noticed one sitting in the hall,' Klaus folded his arms. Stefan went back to his cooking and hoped Klaus didn't notice him evading.

They ate, and enjoyed the wine together. Hope played underneath the table bouncing into their legs from time to time. Stefan hated how much he enjoyed it, how much he realized he wanted it, wanted a life and a family.

'You're a lucky man Nik,' Stefan said when Hope scrambled into Klaus' lap. He fed her a pasta tube and she smacked her lips happily then reached for another piece.

'What makes you say that?' Klaus asked.

'Her,' Stefan said. Hope looked up at him and Stefan winked at her.

'She is special, aren't you my little love,' Klaus said. He pressed a kiss on her cheek and Hope reached for another piece of pasta. She smiled around her food and Stefan rested his cheek on his fist.

After dinner they sat in the living room where Hope returned to her new best friends, Donovan and Mason. 'You should get her a puppy,' Stefan suggested.

'Oh I think she prefers these two,' Klaus said. Kai scrambled underneath the coffee table with Katherine behind him. There was a slight scuffle.

'They are taken with her I thi-jeez Klaus!' Stefan yelled. Klaus' eyes widened and Stefan shrugged a sheepish shoulder as he picked the normally placid kitten off his leg.

'You named a kitten after me?' Klaus' eye twitched.

'We named them all after our enemies,' Stefan said.

Klaus frowned. 'After your enemies.'

'It was a bit of fun,' Stefan shifted forward on his seat. Kitten Klaus looked up and nuzzled under Stefan's chin. 'Nik.'

'It's time we went home Hope,' Klaus said. He stood and gathered his daughter into his arms. Hope was struggling to try and get back to the pups.

'Nik,' Stefan stood and took a step towards Klaus, but Klaus was already out the door.

With a sigh Stefan fell back onto the sofa. Kitten Klaus climbed up his body, licked his nose and curled herself onto Stefan's chest.

* * *

Nothing arrived on Monday, or Tuesday. By Wednesday Stefan realized that Klaus was his secret admirer and generous gift giver.

They'd always had a tentative relationship, but Klaus leaving for New Orleans and becoming a father seemed to change him in a way. They had exchanged the odd email, and there was a three hour telephone call one morning that started with a problem on Stefan's end and finished with pleasant conversation about their opinion on Banksy's art.

On Thursday Stefan made his way to the Mikaelson mansion. Hayley let him in and Hope took him by the hand and led him to her playroom, content that meeting him twice was enough to decide her was her friend.

'Sit,' Hope commanded and she handed him a green teddy bear. Klaus appeared a moment later, his face a mask of fury.

'Short of company are you that you seek a two year old child's attention?' Klaus asked.

'Sit,' Hope pulled at Klaus' hands. To Stefan's surprise he obeyed. He was handed a purple giraffe which he cuddled to his chest. Stefan suspected he had no choice in the matter.

'I actually came to thank you, for the coffee,' Stefan said. 'I miss it, although I brew if myself, it's not the same.'

Klaus looked away.

'And the painting, it was yours wasn't it. And I want to thank you for Klaus,' Stefan said.

Klaus looked furious when he lifted his eyes. 'You're thanking your enemies then?'

'Yeah, Klaus is my enemy,' Stefan nodded.

Klaus snorted and looked away. Hope handed him a plastic tea cup and with a roll of his eyes Klaus pretended to take a drink. Hope clapped.

'You're not Klaus though,' Stefan said. Klaus turned to look at him again. Stefan could see pain in his eyes, hurt and other complicated emotions that Klaus tried to hide from the world. 'You're Nik, you're a patient father and a great friend. You're the guy who was far too generous in his gift giving. You're the one who gave me Klaus, and you know what, as much as I hate to admit it, I love that damn kitten.'

'You love the kitten?' Klaus asked.

Stefan nodded. 'She's my favorite. Don't tell the others.'

'And me?' Klaus asked.

'I'm not going to say I love you Nik, because that would be a lie. But I do have feelings for you, and I'm willing to give this a try on one condition,' Stefan said.

'What's that?' Klaus asked.

Stefan leaned forward and cupped a hand around Klaus' ear so Hope wouldn't hear them. 'You let me choose our sex toys.'

Klaus laughed and Hope turned startled eyes to them, but after a few seconds she joined their laughter.

* * *

Klaus appeared in Stefan's bedroom that night and lifted Kitten Klaus from where she slept on Stefan's chest as he read.

'Uh, hello,' Stefan said.

'She's a girl,' Klaus said as he examined her. Kitten Klaus protested and hurried away when Klaus put her down.

Stefan shrugged. 'I...ah...chose her name before I checked her gender,' Stefan admitted. He looked over the side of his bed and noticed she was hiding in her basket underneath his new chair.

Klaus seemed to make a decision. 'She's the only one, besides me, that gets to be in bed with you.'

'Uh, okay, I think,' Stefan said. Klaus started to remove his clothes. 'What's going on?'

'And Hope,' Klaus said as he folded his pants. 'She likes morning cuddles so she's allowed. And sometimes she has nightmares so she sleeps in my bed. But no one else. Not at all.'

'I don't understand,' Stefan said. Klaus removed his boxer shorts and lifted the duvet to slide in beside Stefan.

'Well don't lie there like a plank take your clothes off!' Klaus said but he hesitated when he reached for Stefan. 'That is if you want to.'

'Oh, I want to,' Stefan sat up and pulled his t-shirt off. 'So uh-'

'Oh flip me over and fuck me already,' Klaus said. Stefan chuckled. 'What?'

'Some things never change,' Stefan said as he rolled on top of Klaus and licked into his mouth. Klaus moaned and wrapped his hands in Stefan's hair as their tongues tangled. 'I'm so fucking horny and you kept chasing my potential lays away!'

'Yeah well I was busy courting you love I couldn't have anyone encroaching on what was mine,' Klaus slid his hands slid boldly to Stefan's ass cheeks and squeezed. 'This feels better than I remember.'

Stefan shook his head fondly and dropped his lips to Klaus again, licking inside his mouth and rolling so Klaus hovered over him. 'I thought you were going to pound me through your mattress?' Klaus pouted.

'Oh I am,' Stefan reached awkwardly into a drawer. 'Lubes in here though and I didn't want to stop touching you.'

'Well you've got your lube now get to it love,' Klaus said.

Stefan landed a hard slap on Klaus' rear and followed by flipping them so Klaus was on his front.

'Nik,' Stefan growled as he bent his lips to Klaus' ear. 'Eat pillow.'

'Oh fuck,' Klaus moaned as Stefan popped the tube of lube open. They would make love later, Stefan knew, now was all about taking the edge of whatever was clawing at their bodies and getting reacquainted in the best possible way.

Nothing had changed, and everything had. There had been that one night stand before Klaus went to New Orleans, and a few months in Chicago ninety years ago. Every time before now had been more than good, but something was missing. Perhaps the fact that they weren't really ready for this, but now Stefan wanted Klaus, felt more ready than ever before.

As Stefan pushed inside Klaus, as he draped his body over Klaus' back it felt right. He took a moment, gave Klaus a few heartbeats to adjust. The kiss, when Stefan turned Klaus' face to his, was gentle and tender and full of promise.

'Stefan stop holding back and ride me hard dammit,' Klaus said.

'Whatever you want baby,' Stefan pressed one more kiss to Klaus' cheek and then he drew back and slammed inside. The headboard hit the wall with a crack, and Klaus only begged for more, harder. Stefan gave Klaus his all and Klaus lapped it up.

* * *

In the morning Klaus made coffee and brought it proudly to the bedroom. Stefan merely blinked at the sight of his naked boyfriend walking across the bedroom. He wondered if anyone was downstairs. Not that sleeping with Klaus bothered him, but a naked Klaus was for Stefan's eyes only.

'I think I'll call him Stefan,' Klaus mused as he looked around the room.

Stefan frowned and followed Klaus' gaze to where Silas was sitting on the chair next to a sleeping Kitten Klaus.

'His name is Silas,' Stefan sighed as he pulled Klaus back into bed.

'We'll see,' Klaus said as he spread his legs to make space for Stefan. Stefan kissed him then settled with his back against Klaus' chest and started to sip his coffee.

'This is perfect,' Stefan sighed. Klaus kissed Stefan's hair and hummed in agreement.

* * *

Stefan woke to the smell of coffee and the sound of cartoons. Klaus was lounging beside him and Hope was snuggled between them.

'Hey, morning,' Stefan pressed a kiss to Hope's head then leaned across her to kiss Klaus.

'Good morning,' Klaus smiled and took another kiss.

'What are we watching? Tom and Jerry!' Stefan said. He reached for his coffee and took a sip. It warmed his body.

Hope pulled Stefan's arm around her and shifted to get more comfortable with her feet in Klaus' lap. Stefan kissed her hair again and mused at Niklaus Mikaelson, tormentor of thousands enjoyed morning cartoons with his five year old daughter.

'Do you know Klaus is pregnant?' Klaus said. Stefan turned to stare at him. 'Kitten Klaus, three year old Kitten Klaus. We need to stop calling her Kitten Klaus.'

'Yeah well she should have been more careful,' Stefan said with a shrug as Tom howled in pain on the iPad. Hope giggled.

'I blame Kai,' Klaus growled.

'Nah, it was Silas, he's the daddy,' Stefan said.

Donovan barked and Hope scrambled out of bed and ran to the window. 'Uncle Damon!' She cried.

Klaus muttered something rude. 'How do you know Stefan fathered Klaus' kittens?' Klaus asked as he got out of bed. He point blank refused to call the cat Silas, and Stefan had got used to sharing his name with the cat. He supposed it was fair, Klaus put up with the same thing after all.

Hope was already halfway down the stairs when Stefan caught Klaus around the waist and kissed him. 'Because I do. He's as possessive of her as I am of you.' Stefan said as he slid his hands down the back of Klaus' sleep pants and cupped his ass.

They kissed. For a moment everything was quiet and peaceful, then Katherine landed halfway up Stefan's leg and Kai was pouncing on Klaus' toes. Downstairs Damon and Hope were already fighting over what to serve with pancakes. It was turning into chaos.

'Take me back to the days you were sending me anonymous gifts when all was quiet.' Stefan said. Silas was sitting on the dresser watching Kitten Klaus wash her ears.

'You love the chaos,' Klaus smirked and walked away.

'Yes I do,' Stefan said as he picked up Kitten Klaus and followed Klaus downstairs.


End file.
